Conventional wheelchairs are voluminous and need to be placed in a storage area when a user of the wheelchair takes another transportation (e.g., vehicles, airplanes, etc.). The user may need another person's help to place the wheelchair in a storage area.
Accordingly, a need exists for a wheelchair system that a user can use without another person's help.